


Jealous kitty

by lonely_strayy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_strayy/pseuds/lonely_strayy
Summary: A jealous, insecure Chat Noir, and his lovely girlfriend Marinette.Marichat :D





	Jealous kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if it's good or not. (Probably not good) still I'm posting it. I hope you'll like it.

Adrien was furious. How dare that Luka touches her like that? Was Nathaniel not enough, now Luka too? Yes, she's adorable, cutest and the sweetest person he knew, can brighten up anyone's day by that adorable adorable smile, cannot be not loved, but seriously, can't those boys just leave her alone?

He hated this. He hated keeping their relationship a secret. She's a girl if he could, would show off to the world proudly. After all, it's not like anyone can get such a loving girlfriend like he did. He was so lucky. Despite being the embodiment of bad luck, he managed to get that brilliant girl.

He sighed. If he could tell them, he would have. But ugh! These secret identities.

* * *

  
Marinette was giddy. She couldn't help but laugh imagining how his face would be right now, and how eager he would be to just come here and ' _scent mark_ ' her as his.

"What's got you so happy, Mari?" Tikki asked innocently.

"He's jealous." She laughed.

"Jealous?" The kwami frowned. "Jealous of what?"

"He saw me hanging out with Luka today. I'm not clear what made him think that he's into me, but he sent me this text _'I hate this punk boy'._ It's gonna be cool!"

"But, Marinette, how is it good?"

"Hm?" The chosen one looked at her kwami.

"I mean yeah, it's nice he cares about you so much, but isn't he just too jealous?" At Marinette's frown, she continued. "Like when you were with Nathaniel last week at the exhibition, he got mad because you ' _didn't tell him before'_. Then he was jealous of the fact that Nino, he knows he's dating Alya, is your childhood friend; gets to spend time with you and your family. When you were over Max's for UMS practice, he practically yelled at you to stay away from that boy because he thought he likes you, and now Luka. Isn't he getting a little too protective?"

Suddenly, Marinette's giddiness vanished when she realised how right the kwami was.

"I'm not saying that being jealous and protective of your loved one is bad, but there has to be limit. He cannot argue everytime you talk or hang out with a male. He has to give you your space. I think you should talk to him before it's too late, Marinette."

After a long pause, Marinette nodded.

"You're right, Tikki. He's getting way too protective. Even at the Akuma a few days back at the school, instead of helping me, as in Ladybug to defeat, he was panicking because he couldn't see his girlfriend, which is also me." With a firm nod, she decided, "you're right. I have to talk to him about it."

Then she chewed her lip, and looked at the pink god sheepishly. "Just not today," she mumbled. Tikki sighed. The girl's got bad. But before she could say something, a thump on the terrace alerted them he has come.  
Marinette smiled widely, then swirled on her chair and pretended to be busy doing some work.

He was staring down at her through the trapdoor, she could feel it. Still, she acted it nonchalant.

"Princess?" He finally called her.

She turned around, acting shocked. "Chat? Kitty? When did you come? I didn't notice your arrival."

"Of course you didn't." He murmured.

"Sorry?" She raised a brow.

"How was your day?" He asked walking towards her.

"Oh, it was great. You know Luka, my new classmate? We both were hanging out today at the park. He is a great company, believe me. He was so fun. I was--" She looked at his frowning expression. "Kitty?"

"You liked his company?"

"Yes, I did."

"Didn't you get my text?"

"I did."

"Still you enjoyed time with him?"

At this, she stood up and walked towards her vanity, her back to him. 

"Yes, I did kitten. I don't know why you don't like him, but I liked him, thank you very much."

"But--"

"Chat," she turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lies."

"Fine," he huffed. "Look, I'm scared."

"Continue." 

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can't lose you. You don't know, but even the thought of you not being in my life scares me to death."

"Chat, I'm not leaving you."

"You're not, I know. But I cannot fight this fear. I know you might think it as stupid, but when I see you with those guys way better than me, my insecurities take over me and I just.."

"Oh kitty," she whispered and walked toward him. His head was down, lower lip jutted out. His hands were behind his back. He looked so cute, adorable goofball. She smiled. 

"My kitten, my sweet, jealous kitten." She ruffled his hair.

"I'm not jealous." He pouted.

"And I'm 41." 

"What?" He looked up at her, amused. "And I'm forty-one? Like seriously?"  
"Shut up." She poked her tongue out.

"Aww, my adorable girlfriend," he gave her a cheesy grin, pinching her cheeks.

"Ehh.. stop," she grumbled.

"My forty-one years old beautiful girlfriend," he laughed.

She punched his chest lightly. "I'm not 41, you're jealous."

"I'm not 41, you're jealous," he mimicked her in a high pitched voice. "Oh, how much cuter can you be?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her to his chest.

"I'm angry at you." She tried pushing him but he didn't budge.

"And I'm 41."   
She made an annoying sound while he just laughed.

"Ahh.. you're amazing, Princess." He sighed, burying his nose in her hair.

She eventually wrapped her own arms around him and hugged him tighter.

They stayed like this for some time, her ear pressed against his chest, listening to his beating heart, while his nose in her hair, breathing her scent when she mumbled something.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know," she said against his chest.

"Hm?" He made a questioning sound.

She pushed him back a little and looked up at him in his eyes, ignoring his little whining.

"You don't have to be jealous, kitty." She brought her hand to his cheek and massaged it with her thumb. "Those guys, Nathaniel, Luka, Max, Adrien, you don't have to be jealous of them."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because," she tip-toed and kissed his jawline, "I love _you."_

He sighed. "I know it's just that, I .. I am--"

"Chat, I clearly understand what you're feeling because let's be honest, sometimes, I feel that way too." She confessed. "Like Ladybug, she's like a thousand times better than me in whatever she does, there are so many girls outside, crazy for you, it scares me too. I'm afraid too, that one day you're gonna leave me and never come back, and I'll be left here, heartbroken."

"Princess I--"

"Shh, let me finish." She hushed him, then continued. "Kitty, I understand what you're feeling, but think like this, if just not to lose you, I make you stop interacting with people outside, how would you feel? I'm sorry I'm saying this but isn't it exactly what your father did?"

He looked away.

"Kitten, I understand your fears, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" He nodded. "Then believe me when I say that I won't leave you. I don't care if those people are better than you, which I don't think is possible, but still, for me, there's only you." She held his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Kitty," she pecked his trembling lips, "I chose you."

She wiped a tear from his eye.

"And I am proud to choose you."

"Thank you," he whispered in a shaky voice. "You don't know how much this all means to me. Marinette, I.. I don't have words to describe how- how grateful I'm to have you." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, I love you so much Mari, you cannot imagine. I--"

Before he could finish whatever he was saying, she pressed their lips closer.

"I love you too, Kitty," she replied breathlessly. "More than anything in the world, I love you."

And she kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos/comments. Thank you.   
> ^-^


End file.
